


Podczas przerwy

by alienacja



Series: Miniatury [2]
Category: D (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienacja/pseuds/alienacja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolejna miniatura, zainspirowana pewnym gifem, który z zespołem związany (niestety) nie jest.</p><p>Wszyscy wiemy, że Hiroki lubi ćwiczyć. Hide-zou wie to także :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podczas przerwy

\- Dziewięćdziesiąt... siedem, dziewięćdziesiąt... osiem, dziewięćdziesiąt... dziewięć, sto!  
Hiroki opadł znowu na plecy, oddychając ciężko i przez moment trwając właśnie tak z przymkniętymi powiekami. Codzienny trening w przerwie od nagrań zazwyczaj pozwalał nie tylko utrzymać go w dobrej kondycji, ale przede wszystkim odrywał myśli od nawału obowiązków i pracy. Nigdy nie traktował treningów jak przymusu, on to po prostu lubił. Wreszcie, uniósł się kawałek i oparł wygodnie na rękach, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, że w progu stoi Hide-zou i przygląda mu się w ciszy.  
\- Hej, Hide-chan. - Hiroki posłał mu szeroki uśmiech - Długo czekasz?  
\- Chwilę. - mruknął gitarzysta, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.  
Zbliżył się i podał przyjacielowi otwartą butelkę wody niegazowanej. Hiroki przyjął ją z wdzięcznością i od razu upił spory łyk.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie skończyli, wolałbym wziąć prysznic zanim wrócę do pracy. - stwierdził, odstawiając butelkę na bok.  
\- Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu... - odparł gitarzysta niespodziewanie.  
\- My?  
Hide-zou nie odpowiedział, po prostu stanął między jego nogami, by wreszcie uklęknąć i popchnąć perkusistę, by ten znów wylądował płasko na plecach. Nie napotkał żadnego oporu, nie zmieniło się to również wtedy, gdy pochylił się i sięgnął po pocałunek. Niemal natychmiast silne ramiona objęły go, a jedna dłoń przesuwała powoli po plecach, aż wreszcie zatrzymała się tuż nad pośladkami.  
\- Zauważyłem, że od jakiegoś czasu kręcą cię ćwiczenie, Hide-chan. - starszy mężczyzna odchylił leciutko głowę w tył, uśmiechając się.  
\- Ty mnie kręcisz... - szepnął gitarzysta i zaznaczył pocałunkami szyję drugiego mężczyzny.  
Hiroki skwitował to zadowolonym mruknięciem, głaszcząc go wolną dłonią po karku. Jedną z rzeczy, którą szczególnie lubił w Hide-zou, był fakt, że zawsze robił to, na co akurat miał ochotę i najwyraźniej wliczała się w to również obecna sytuacja, nawet biorąc pod uwagę budynek pełen ludzi, środek dnia pracy i nadal nieokreślony moment, kiedy będą mogli wrócić do domu. Nic z tych rzeczy nagle zupełnie nie miało znaczenia, chociaż Hiroki sam raczej nie odważyłby się na podobny krok. Być może kilka lat temu, ale z czasem naturalnie utracił zainteresowanie tego typu wyskokami. Co nie oznacza, że cieszył się mniej, kiedy już do nich dochodziło. Gitarzysta zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i być może dlatego tak dobrze się dogadywali, nie tylko w kwestiach związanych z pracą.  
Wymienili jeszcze jeden, długi pocałunek, a potem młodszy z nich nagle odsunął się i powoli wstał, wyciągając rękę, by pomóc drugiemu.  
\- Wspomniałeś coś o prysznicu... - zaczął Hide-zou, uśmiechając się samym kącikiem ust.  
\- Tak? - Hiroki przysunął go do siebie, cały czas patrząc w oczy.  
\- W takim razie będziesz się musiał pospieszyć, bo Ruiza prawie skończył swoją część. - dodał gitarzysta spokojnie i niespodziewanie odsunął, klepiąc starszego mężczyznę w pośladek i z cichym śmiechem kierując się w stronę wyjścia z pomieszczenia.  
\- A ty?  
Hide-zou zatrzymał się w progu i uśmiechnął sam do siebie.  
\- A ja... planuję skończyć wieczorem. Dam ci znać.  
I wyszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie.


End file.
